The Vampire, The Human, and The Werewolf
by Kearby28
Summary: Edward Cullen is the high school jock and Bella Swan is the new girl. Edward and Jacob are complete enemies and they both love Bella.Will Bella find out some hidden secrets? Will hearts be broken? Will there be danger?


_**Chapter 1:**__** The New Girl…**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

_Oh my god why won't they leave me alone? I'm mean I'm not attracted to anyone here. Dam I wish I had a good girlfriend… but the girl that I'm looking for I'm positive doesn't exist._

_She wouldn't be perfect but I'd love her flaws and all. I have lived over a century alone… I don't want to be alone anymore._

_Then the new girl that I'd heard so many rumors about came into the cafeteria… Isabella Swan. She was… well gorgeous. She started walking my way, and then she was right in front of me. "Hi." she said. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. And you must be Isabella." I answered._

_She blushed deep scarlet. "Bella." she corrected. Holy fuck she smelt good! Like better than anyone like ever! I mean all I wanted was to drink her blood; I mean I would only have to deal with a couple witnesses. _

_Wait…hold up I got to shake this. As I looked at her face closer, I realized that I didn't want to drink her blood…well I did but I wanted to protect her from everything._

_In her face I did not only see a beautiful young woman but innocence; something worth fighting for. Everything about was breath taking, was it possible that I was in… in love? _

"_Um, your Jasper Cullen's brother, right?" she asked. She knew Jasper? "Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned. "Because he's my guide to help me find my way and he had to go take care of something and he said I 5__th__ period Bio with Mr. Banner and he said that you have that class too. He told me to come find you for help." she answered._

"_Yeah, I have that class and I would be happy to help." I responded happy that I had a class with her and at the fact that the only open seat was next to me and we would have to share my textbook because she doesn't have hers yet. We began to walk to class when of course who had to walk up to us…Jacob Black, my worst enemy. "Hey, babe." he said while bending down to kiss her. And fuck it pissed me off._

_But to my amusement she dodged it. "Jacob, please just leave me alone." she responded. "I love you, Bells." he said while trying to kiss her again._

_She looked up at me with a pleading look. When he continued to try to kiss her I pushed him back. "Since when did you become her bodyguard, Cullen?" he questioned with a smug smirk. The way he thought about her! The dirty thoughts that he had about her!_

"_Since when did you become her stalker, Black?" I stated my come-back with a smug smirk as his faded. "So what is she your girlfriend now, Cullen?" he questioned._

"_N-"she began but he interrupted her. "Cause if not I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He stated. "Yes." I said and mouthed "play along" to Bella and she nodded. "Prove it. How about a kiss?" he dared._

_I glared at him not knowing how well I would be able to control myself with her. She looked up at me and I just nodded._

_I put my arms around her petite waist while she stretched her arms around my neck. I nearly had to pick her up to kiss her because she was considerably shorter than me. Then our lips connected and I no longer felt like I was on earth, it felt like nothing else I had ever felt as our lips moved perfectly synchronized._

_My hand moved from waist to upper thigh and it was nearly under her already short skirt. I heard laughs and whistles from the good sized crowd that gathered around us. We both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes._

"_We need to get to Bio." I stated. Bella nodded and we continued walking and said nothing until we got to class._

_Mr. Banner assigned her the seat next to me and told me to share my notes and text book until she had her own a was caught up. She sat down as our eyes met._

"_We need to talk about what just happened." I said while she blushed. "What about it?" she questioned. "Well I don't know about you but I felt something in that kiss and I wasn't just your lips." I joked. "I swear my tongue stayed in my own mouth." she joked back. We both laughed and she blushed again._

"_I think that I-," we both said simultaneously. "You first." she said. "Well… I um think I'm in um love with you." I admitted. "Really? Because I was going to say the same thing." she admitted._

"_What do we do now then?" she asked. I just shrugged. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I asked. "I would love to!" _


End file.
